Użytkownik:Sobek220/88
24.06.2017 00:49 W CAM 003 Nafuna: OPONECZEK, JESTEŚ? (>ᗝ<) Cisza......... Nafuna: Może już otworzył drzwi? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Światło w pokoju zostało zgaszone. Nafuna skierował się w stronę metalowych drzwi i zaczął ciągnąć klamkę. To nie dawało rezultatów. Nafuna próbował wielu rzeczy aby je otworzyć, ale nie ważne co robił, nie otwierały się. Nafuna: NA POMOC! (⍜ᗝ⍜) . Pojawiło się trzeszczenie w kamerze. ManBearPig: Cześć Nafuna! Dzisiaj daje ci szanse na przeżycie! Jeśli nie przejdziesz przez drzwi które zaraz się otworzą o 01:00, będziesz wolny! Ale jeśli przejdziesz przez drzwi przed 01:00, pożałujesz! Czy jesteś bardziej cierpliwszy i ostrożniejszy niż Oponeczek? (ʘᗝʘ) Drzwi się otworzyły a na ścianie pojawił się zegar. 00:51 Nafuna: .............CIERPLIWSZY I OSTROŻNIEJSZY OD OPONECZKA? (⍜ᗝ⍜) Nafuna: CO MU ZROBIŁEŚ?! (>ᗝ<) Nafuna otworzył drzwi. Sobek go walnął młotem. Nafuna upadł na podłogę martwy. Sobek: Ile razy was mam ostrzegać? -_- W Podziemiach Policjant znalazł Arakwane. Policjant: Znaleźliśmy! (òᗝó) Wenus: Wchodzimy do tej kostki! Marika zostań tu! (òᗝó) 24.06.2016 02:26 Zraniony Sobek wyszedł z cytadeli z policjantami. Dziennikarka: PROSZĘ PANA, JAK PAN PRZEŻYŁ?! CZY KRACJUSZ WSZYSTKICH ZABIŁ? (òᗝó) Policjant: Prosimy o wyłączenie kamer! Proszę się rozejść! (òᗝó) Policjanci wepchnęli się w tłum z Sobkiem do samochodu. W samochodzie W tylnej części samochodu Marika tuliła się do Sobka. A w przedniej siedział Berrut. Sobek patrzył się przez okno. Berrut: Cholera..........(ꗞᗝꗞ) Berrut: (do Sobka) Czy wszystko dobrze? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Ktoś przeżył? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek odwrócił wzrok do Berruta. Berrut: ? (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek: Wszyscy zginęli.......-_- Berrut: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek odwrócił wzrok od Berruta. Nagle dostrzegł w oknie jak do karetki zostaje przeniesiony Nafuna. Sobek "odłożył" śpiącą Marikę i wyszedł nerwowo z samochodu. Sobek zauważył że Nafuna przeżył. Sobek: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Berrut: Sobek, co się stało? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek zacisnął pięści. 26.06.2017 10:04 W Podwymiarze Zostało zorganizowane spotkanie KRM, policjantów i innych istot które przybyły. Wśród nich był Sobek. Na scene wszedł Veh Lizdicki. Veh: Prosimy o spokój!. Nazywam się Veh Aldor Lizdicki, Przewodniczący KRZ (Kryształowa Rada Zjednoczona). (>ᗝ<) Veh: Chciałbym dzisiaj złożyć hołd poległym policjantom oraz ważnym osobom które miały związek z Kracjuszem Stonogim oraz jego własnymi powiązaniami. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Przez innych policjantów zostało odsłoniętych 10 obrazów. # Rin Kotełowski. # Yunko Kotełowska # Kasai Kotełowski # Liliana Kotełowska # Sajtano # Gorilla Dobroduszny # Liwia Kasprovich # Billy Feinz. # Francis IX # Theodore Vafidis Veh: Niech ich dusze będą bezpieczne w Nad-wymiarze (ᴗᗝᴗ) Jeśli KRM upadnie, my przejmiemy stery. Ale za nim to się stanie...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Veh: Chce podziękować wszystkim a w szczególności Sobkowi Kotełowskiemu za te 6 miesięcy obrony i sprawiedliwości we wszystkich 10 wymiarach. Niech weźmie głos w tej sprawie. Dziękuję! Veh Lizdicki - Przewodniczący KRZ. Ludzie bili brawa. Veh zszedł ze sceny i wszedł Sobek. Sobek: Dziękuję za głos Przewodniczącego KRZ. Nazywam się Sobek Alojzy Kotełowski - Przewodniczący KRM. Sobek: Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego to się wszystko dzieje w taki sposób? Bo nie należy sądzić, że diabeł kusi jedynie ludzi genialnych. Gardzi zapewne głupcami, ale nie lekceważy ich pomocy. Przeciwnie, pokłada w nich wielkie nadzieje. Szczerze? Powiedziałbym, Nić życia jest mieszanym włóknem a dobro i zło przewijają się razem. Czy nie lepiej byłoby, zamiast tępić zło, szerzyć dobro? '''Zły początek zły koniec przynosi. '''(ꗞᗝꗞ) Ludzie bili większe brawa. Sobek: Dziękuję za uwagę. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Sobek zrobił zdjęcie z Vehem i Wenus. 28.06.2017 09:07 W szpitalu Sobek szukał Nafuny w szpitalu aż w końcu znalazł pokój w którym się znajduje. Widział jak Nafuna w piżamie patrzy się na wykrwawione łóżko. Sobek wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Sobek: Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Oponeczka (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: Nie martw się, został przetransportowany do innego szpitala (ᴗ_ᴗ) Sobek: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Nafuna: I zanim to się stało... Nafuna popatrzył się na Sobka. Nafuna: Wypowiedział twoje imię.......-_- Nafuna: Jak myślisz...dlaczego? -_- Sobek: Nie wiem! (óᗜò) Nafuna: Nie wiesz? -_- Sobek: (óᗜò) Nafuna: Jak wydostałeś się z Arakwany? -_- Sobek zmienił postawę. Sobek: A ty? -_- Nafuna: NA NOSZACH Z GUZEM NA RYJU! -_- Sobek: -_- Nafuna: Ojcowi odpadła głowa tylko dlatego że użyto F-189 które znaleziono na klamce drzwi, zginął. Oponeczek ledwo przeżył wstrząs mózgu w wyniku zwykłej eksplozji. A ty zostałeś niemal usmażony, a stoisz na dwóch nogach! JAKO JEDYNY! -_- Sobek: Znowu się wkurzasz że nie udało ci się dotrwać? Trzeba było pomyśleć, zanim się cokolwiek zrobi! -_- Nafuna: F-189 może zadziałać bez czy z otworzeniem drzwi! Prędzej czy później, Oponeczek zabiłby ciebie, ojca i Billy'ego, ale ty oczywiście żyjesz! -_- I kto normalnie wychodzi zraniony bez policjantów na początek?! Sobek: Przecież wyszedłem z Tadem i Hansonem, o cholerę ci chodzi? -_- Nafuna: Wyszedłeś dopiero po tym jak cie gliny w kostce znalazły, a powinny to zrobić w środku! -_- Sobek: Sugerujesz więc, że śmierć tych innych istot poszła na marne, tak? -_- Nafuna: Nie.....SUGERUJE ŻE TO TY ICH WSZYSTKICH POWYBIJAŁEŚ. -_- Sobek: Słuchaj........wielu zginęło a Oponeczek jest ranny....(ꗞ_ꗞ) Mi też jest ciężko po stracie rodziców, a zwłaszcza co ich dopiero poznałem. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Masz coś do powiedzenia? Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: Nie? (ꗞ_ꗞ) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: WIĘC ZAMKNIJ TEN PIEPRZONY RYJ. (ʘᗝʘ) Nafuna: (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek: A w międzyczasie.....(klepie Nafunę po plecach)....odpoczywaj. (ꗞ_ꗞ) Sobek wyszedł z pokoju szpitalnego i zamknął drzwi. Nafuna siedział zamulony. CDN